


Pity Party (working title)

by miss_amre



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_amre/pseuds/miss_amre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer returns to Rosewood after receiving information about a missing girl. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party (working title)

_Silence was the entire thing heard as the young girl curled herself into a ball. Her body previously rocking back and forth stopped immensely as she heard that familiar music. That same music this person played on contuses loop. She could hear banging and pleading from the only person trapped with her. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was the birthday girl. That meant something, right?_

Spencer Hastings grimaced as she read the file labeled HARVEY, SARA in bold letters. Sara has been missing since she was sixteen and was in fact taken two days before her birthday. A surprise party was reportedly in the works, according to her friend Avery. Spencer re-read the file she had been given just days before. The file had just recently turned up with black and red marks scratched through it in an envelope that simply read HASTINGS in red bold letters with her address. 

_Case Name/Number: HARVEY, SARA / 09049_

_Agency:_ (blacked out with sharpie) _/ Rosewood, PA_ (added later in red)

_Date: September 2009_

_Time: 1:00 p.m._

_Information taken by:_ (blacked out with sharpie)

_Caller’s name:_ (blacked out with a simple red A beside it)

_Call back number: None given_

_Address: –_

_Home Phone: –_

_Business Phone: –_

_Cell Phone, Other Numbers: –_

_Relationship to missing person: Not given_

**Missing Person**

_Full Name: Sara A. Harvey_

_Nickname(s): –_

_Subject’s primary language: English_

_Home address: Courtland, PA_ (added later in red)

_Home Phone: –_

_Business Phone: –_

_Cell Phone, Other Numbers: (215) – 555 – 9384 (disabled)_ (added later in red)

**Description**

Age: 15

Race: Caucasian

Gender: Female

Hgt: 5'8.5

Wgt: –

DOB: March, 1993

**General Description and Clothing worn when last seen**

_Sara was last seen wearing a yellow top, dark blue skinny jeans and sneakers. Her blonde hair was curled._

_In red mark was written,_ “Surprise party in the works reportedly. A is for Avery.”

_Spencer flipped over the paper to see the somewhat familiar writing,_ **jusT like Ali, remember**?

This was only reason she decided to even take this unofficial case. She wasn’t even a detective, just someone who had a knack for solving mysteries’, but “was damn near close” - as Andrew would put it. She took a deep breath as she decided what needed to be done. She hadn’t been in Rosewood for years after the _thing_ and she hadn’t planned on going back. But this Sara girl needed her help apparently, according to the great and powerful “A”.

* * *

October, 2008

**_“Should we even be doing this?” Spencer heard her friend voice quietly to another friend. She heard no response as she quick made her way up the creaky steps to where this_** “A” ** _figure was luring them there. Spencer already was in thick water with her parents, regarding her one slip up, and she didn’t need this now. Plus, she was pretty sure the other girls had secrets that needed to be kept._**

**_This was her – their – only chance to make this_** “A” ** _figure understand. One way or another something was being kept._**

**_A scream was heard as the staggering three girls quickly run up the creaky steps for what awaited them._ **

**_Instead they found something much worse… the three staggering girls took in scene in the room they heard the scream. Spencer being in the room next to it, begun to absorb what she was seeing before she noticed the closet door creaked. She slowly made her way towards it as she felt looming fear creeping in her. A giggle suddenly was heard as Spencer opened the door._ **

**_“What are you doing?” One girl whispered to the one pulling out her cell phone that suddenly began to beep._ **

**_“Well I was going to – I don’t know – call the police?” She replied as she tapped on FaceChat message she received from their “quote “ leader, as some people called her. Frankly, she was a bitch but she got what she wanted._ **

* * *

_The music finally stopped as did the pleading. The only time that happened was when it game time or if lucky, feeding time. But the girl had a feeling she wasn’t lucky nor was the other person. She never was… family life, romance (despite her age) and even friends. She slowly uncurled herself from her ball as she heard that familiar voice come over the intercom,_ “Please follow the lighted pathway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Sorry, this chapter is short but I'm learning at this. So they maybe some grammar mistakes here or there, but I will fix them when I spot them or you do. 
> 
> Pity Party is the name of Melanie Martinez single that I was listening too hence the title name. The title may change as the story continues. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
